One Night Mistake
by Eternal Star Mistress
Summary: Spiked drinks lead to Mina and Malachite to rash actions leading to having a baby. They are then forced into marriage, pressurized by their parents.


A/N Hey, this is my first SM fanfic. Please look kindly on it~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mina was a happy woman...until she met him. Malachite was a happy man...before the deal with her.  
  
Mina Sparks, daughter of USA's senator, also a young successful artist who made several masterpieces already on display all over the world, including Paris, New York, London, Sydney, Korea, and Japan. When asked what her secret was, she smiled politely and said,  
  
"Inspiration."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malachite Lake, son of wealthy tycoon, and a famous actor who owned five Oscars to his title, and is currently striving for his sixth one. He was reported to receiving up to 500,000 pieces of mail in one week, not including presents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Malachite asked his younger brother, Jadeite. Jadeite was currently a pop star, winning Grammy's as easy as batting an eyelid.  
  
"To. Meet. A. Girl." he replied, sarcasm dripping without mercy from his lips.  
  
Malachite scowled. He didn't like Jadeite when he had one of his ideas and he was sure Jadeite's current girlfriend, Rachel (or Fire-bird as Jadeite was fond of saying), was going to be here.  
  
And sure enough, when they stepped into the club, there she was, looking magnificent in a red one shoulder strap top that showed her flat stomach and in a tight jean skirt and red sneakers. Her hair was up in a messy bun held by two red chopsticks.  
  
Malachite groaned silently and wished he could bang his hand against something.  
  
"She brought her friend like she promised!" Jadeite said excitedly.  
  
Behind Rachel was her friend, Mina, her blonde hair tied in a half-half ponytail and wearing light orange spaghetti top and a casual dark orange skirt that came to her knees. On her feet were strappy golden sandals. Malachite noticed that she was nervous.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
"Hey Jadeite, Malachite. This is Mina, my friend. Malachite, you should take her for a drink. Jadeite, let's dance!"  
  
Malachite followed his order with a glare beamed at Jadeite, who was more than happy to follow Rachel to the dance floor.  
  
"Two spirits." Malachite barked to the poor bartender.  
  
The bartender hurriedly gave them the drinks. Malachite rudely thrusted on to Mina who was behind him.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
'What am I doing here?' she thought to herself. 'It's obvious I'm not much of an interest to him.  
  
Meanwhile Malachite groaned to himself.  
  
'What am I doing with a girl? Wait until Jadeite gets home. He is so dead. Brother or no brother.'  
  
Malachite drank his spirit in one shot while Mina took her time. With a look of disgust he slammed his empty glass cup on the bar table.  
  
"Another round for me and the girl." he growled.  
  
Mina looked up in surprise.  
  
"So fast?" she asked.  
  
Malachite shushed her with a death glare, causing Mina to flush.  
  
"I think I need the ladies." she muttered.  
  
'Oh, God. I must have angered him somehow.' she thought miserably to herself.  
  
The bartender gave him another round of spirits, but Malachite didn't see him. He was too busy looking at his brother and Rachel dancing their heads off.  
  
Just then- "I dare ya-I really dare ya."  
  
"No way man...we don't even know the guy."  
  
"Where's the fun if we know who it is?" his friend argued back.  
  
"OK. Give me the stuff."  
  
His friend grinned an evil smile and handed the drug over to him.  
  
He crept slowly to the bar and while he preoccupied the bartender with a cocktail, he slipped a round pill to both of the glasses. The pill dissolved, colourless and odourless.  
  
When the teenager went back to his friend, they high-fived each other and enjoyed themselves to VIP seats of the near future consequences of their actions.  
  
~~~ When Mina came out, she saw Malachite holding his drink with a faraway gaze.  
  
"Hey." she nervously said.  
  
"Mm.." he answered back as he drank his spirit, once again in one gulp.  
  
Mina, not knowing what to do just followed Malachite. Then, a different feeling came other the two. Suddenly, they found the other to be the most attractive person in the world.  
  
~~~ The two friends laughed as they saw the their two victims slowly slipping out of the door and driving away...not keeping their hands off each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~sorry this is so short...but I didn't have time...exams and stuff...~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ p/s "Hmm...I wonder where Malachite and Mina is." Jadeite asked Rachel.  
  
They were the only people left in the club and dawn was just around the corner. They had just finished searching everywhere for them from beneath the tables to the attic. No Malachite or Mina. Zip. Nada.  
  
"Maybe they went home?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah. We should get going as well."  
  
The same bartender looked at them with a sweat drop visible.  
  
"You just realized that?" he asked. 


End file.
